Going Under
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic of some of the bad times and deaths the Charmed One's have gone through.  R&R!  I recommend listening to the song before reading the fic.  The song is Going Under by Evanescence.  Thank you!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.**

* * *

**Awakened**

_Cut to Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Piper collapses on the floor._

**Phoebe:** Prue, Prue, get help.

(Prue bangs on the door.)

**Prue:** Help!

(Dr. Williamson and some other doctors run in.)

**Dr. Williamson:** Help me get her on the bed. (They pick her up and put her on the bed.) You girls wanna tell me what the hell is going on? Get her on the monitor. Miss Halliwell, Miss Halliwell, can you hear me? Assist in respiration. Starting CPR.

(Phoebe and Prue start crying.)

**_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried._**

(Piper's spirit rises out of her body. You see a bright light. She appears in a place that's bright and golden. Someone is walking towards her. It's Leo.)

**Piper:** Leo?

**Leo:** Hurry, take my hands. We don't have much time.

**Piper:** Am I dead?

**Leo:** No, not yet. Not if you take my hands.

**Piper:** I don't understand.

**Leo:** It's the only way, I can heal you. The only chance I have of them not finding out. Hurry.

_Cut back to the room._

**Dr. Williamson:** Give me the paddles.

**Nurse:** Charging.

(He gets the paddles and applies them to her body.)

**Dr. Wiliamson:** Clear.

**Nurse:** No response. I'm not getting anything.

**Dr. Williamson:** Again.

**Nurse:** Charging.

**Dr. Williamson:** Clear.

_Cut back to Leo and Piper._

**Leo:** I don't wanna lose you.

(He holds his hands above her hands.)

_Cut back to the room. Piper's dead._

**Nurse:** Time of death, 9:40am.

* * *

**Deja Vu All Over Again**

**Phoebe: **Okay. (She walks towards the door.) Alright already. (She opens it.)

**Rodriguez: **Inspector Rodriguez. I'm here to see Prue Halliwell.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, no kidding. Prue! Piper! Company!

(Rodriguez's eyes glow red and his power throw's Phoebe against the wall and she rolls down the stairs. Piper enters the room.)

**_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me._**  
**  
Piper: **Phoebe!

(Lightning stuff comes out of Rodriguez's hand towards Piper but she freezes it just in time.)

**Prue: **(Running down the stairs.) Phoebe! (Prue uses her power and the lightening stuff hits Rodriguez and he explodes and vanishes.)

**Piper: **Oh my God.

**Prue: **Oh, God.

**Piper: **Prue, is she okay?

**Prue: **She's dead.

**Piper: **What? Phoebe. Phoebe!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phoebe: **I'll get it. (The doorbell rings a couple more times.) Alright already. (The door flies open and the lightening out of Rodriguez's hand hits Phoebe and she hits the wall.)

**Piper: **Phoebe!

**_(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_**

(The lightning then hits Piper and she crashes through the glass door. He then tries to get Prue but her power makes the lightning fly back into him. He explodes and vanishes.)

**Prue: **Oh my God, no. (She runs over to Piper.) Piper. (She's crying.)

* * *

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Prue: **No!

(Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths.)

**_Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_**

**Dr. Griffiths: **What are you?

**Shax: **The end.

**_I'm dying again_**

* * *

**Charmed Again Part 1**

_Scene: Mausoleum. A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Victor are seated close to the priestess. Piper and Phoebe dab at their eyes and Cole keeps his eyes peeled for any trouble. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read: "PRUDENCE HALLIWELL, 1970-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."_

**_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_**

**Priestess:** That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.

* * *

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Cole: **Where'd he take them?

**Phoebe: **To what Piper's really angry at.

_Cut to a monastery. Leo orbs in with Piper and Paige. Piper backs away when she sees Prue's plaque._

**Paige: **Tell her, Piper. It's alright to hate her. (Piper tries to get out but the doors are locked.) You should hate her. When my parents died, I hated them for it. I was alone, and I hated them. It is okay to hate Prue.

**_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)_**

(Piper looks at Paige.)

**Piper:** How dare you! (She runs over to Prue's plaque and bangs on it.) How dare you leave me! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone? Please come back. I need you. (She starts to cry.) Please come back.

(She screams and sinks down on the ground. She sits there and bawls. She changes back to normal. Leo kneels down beside her.)

**Leo:** It's okay. It's okay, honey.

**Piper: **It's not okay. She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone. (Paige starts to cry for the sister she never knew.)

**Leo: **I know.

**Piper:** How did she think that I could live without her?

**_Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_**

(Leo hugs her. Tears well up in Paige's eyes as she looks at Prue's plaque.)

* * *

**Oh My Goddess Part 2**

_Cut to a high mountain just before the Golden Gate Bridge. Piper is standing there soaking wet from the rain. She raises her arm and several flashes of lightning strikes down on the city. Phoebe and Paige orb in holding an umbrella._

**Paige: **Piper!

**Piper: **Stay away from me.

**Paige: **We're taking you home.

**Phoebe: **To your family.

**Piper: **What family?

**_I'm dying again  
_  
Phoebe: **To your son. Wyatt. Remember him?

**Paige: **He needs his mother.

**Phoebe: **He already lost his father, don't take his mother away from him too.

(Piper disappears.)

_Cut to the heavens. The Elders are there. Piper appears._

**Piper: **Where is he? Where is Leo?

(Leo goes over to her.)

**Leo: **Piper, what are you doing here?

**Piper: **How can you do this?

**_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)_**  
**  
Leo: **Uh, excuse us for a minute.

(Piper and Leo move across the room.)

**Piper: **You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son. And now you want me to watch you just walk away?

**Leo: **It's not that simple.

**Piper: **Then make it simple. Because I'm trying really hard to understand.

**Leo: **Piper, if I had a choice in any of this, I would choose you. I always have.

**Piper: **Then choose me now. Then let's go home.

(She holds out her hand.)

**Leo: **Don't you think I want to?

**Piper: **I don't know. And that's what scares me the most.

(Piper sniffs.)

**Leo: **The Elders were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to take over from Prue, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us, and it made me...

**Piper: **An Elder.

**_I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_**  
**  
Leo: **Our love it transcendent, Piper. It lifted me up so high that this was the only possible result. Being an Elder wasn't my destiny, but yet here I am because of you.

(She starts to cry.)

**Piper: **I can't just give up. I don't know how.

**Leo: **You can't fight this. Not this.

(The god powers leave Piper and float back into the urn behind the door.)

**Piper: **How am I supposed to do this alone?

**Leo: **You have your sisters.

**Piper: **It's not the same. Will I ever see you again?

**Leo: **I don't know. I'll always be watching over you.

**Piper: **But you won't be there for Wyatt. You're gonna miss so much.

**Leo: **I will never leave Wyatt's side. He will always feel my presence. It's not the same as human love, he needs you for that.

**Piper: **He's got me. And I hope that's enough. But what if it's not?

(She cries.)

**Leo: **As an Elder I have the power to take your pain away.

**Piper: **You can't make me forget you.

**Leo: **No. Help you find peace.

* * *

**It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2**

**Gideon:** Don't make me sacrifice you both.

(As Gideon turns to pick up Wyatt, Chris telekinetically throws Gideon. Gideon makes an athame appear and vanishes from sight. Chris rushes toward Wyatt. Suddenly, Gideon appears next to Chris and stabs him in the stomach. Chris falls to his knees, groaning in pain. Gideon pulls the athame out.)

**Chris:** Dad!

(Chris falls to the floor. Gideon stands up.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paige:** Leo! Leo!

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo:** Sorry. I was in the underworld looking for… (He sees her face.) What's wrong? (The bedroom door opens. Two SWAT members leave. Sheridan and Darryl come to Paige and Leo.) What's going on? What the hell are you doing here?

**Sheridan:** Nothing. We didn't have to.

**Darryl:** I'm sorry, Leo.

(Leo rushes into the room.)

**Leo:** Chris.

(Chris weakly looks at Leo.)

**Chris:** (Weakly) Hey.

(Leo kneels next to him. Paige stands in the doorway.)

**Leo:** Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? (Chris nods.) Don't give up, okay?

(Chris nods.)

**Chris:** You, either.

(Chris closes his eyes.)

**Leo:** No, no, no. Please…no. No, please. (Chris dies.) No.

(Paige cries. Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down. Chris slowly vanishes. Leo buries his face in the sheets. Leo looks up and sees Chris gone. Paige stands there, crying.)

**_So go on and scream  
scream at me_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Scene: Manor. Attic. Leo screams and uses energy balls to break furniture. He screams and throws electricity, shattering mirrors. He's out of control. He throws another energy ball at some furniture. Paige is hiding behind a chair. He picks up a table and throws it. He roars and throws electricity at the windows. Paige rushes out and grabs his wrists._

**_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)_**

**Paige:** Leo, stop it! (He pulls his hands away from her.) What are you trying to do, kill us? This isn't going to bring him back.

* * *

**Seven Year Witch**

_Cut to Manor. Piper gasps._

**Piper: **Leo.

_Cut to Golden Gate Bridge. Leo hears Piper._

_Cut to Piper. She gasps for breath._

**_I've got to breathe -_**

_Cut to Leo._

_Cut to Piper. She falls unconsciousness_

**_- I can't keep going under_**

_Her hand falls._

**_I'm dying again_**

**Leo: **(Whispers) Piper.

**_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)_**

**Phoebe: **Leo? (Leo steps to the edge of the bridge.) Leo, what are you doing?

**Paige: **Leo?

(Leo spreads his arms out and falls off the edge. His Elder robes vanish. Paige and Phoebe orb to him.)

**_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_**

* * *

**Charmageddon**

**Leo: **(to Phoebe) Don't let them make you forget why I'm doing this, Phoebe. It's supposed to hurt. Go to the Book. Remember all the losses. Then go to Zankou.

**Phoebe: **Wait, Zankou?

(Leo vanishes.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paige: **It's like Kyle, you know. It's really a big deal. We're never gonna forget him.

**Leo's Voice: **Don't let them make you forget why I'm doing this, Phoebe. It's supposed to hurt.

**Phoebe: **Never forget. I have to check the Book of Shadows for something. (Phoebe walks upstairs to the attic. She stops in front of the Book.) Come on, Phoebe.

(She slowly walks over to it.)

**Leo's Voice: **Remember all the losses.

(She touches the Book and receives a premonition of Andy's death, Grams's death, Miles's death, Piper's death in "All Hell Breaks Loose", Prue's plaque, Prue's funeral, Chris's death, and Cole's vanquish "In Long Live The Queen".)

**_I've got to break through_**

_Premonition_

**_(((Andy's Death: _**

_Rodriguez kicks open the door and throws the lightning stuff at Prue, but Piper pushes her out of the way just in time and they fall to the floor. Andy runs in._

**Andy:** No!!

(He shoots at Rodriguez and Rodriguez throws lightning stuff at him.)

**Phoebe:** Andy!

**_Grams's Death:_**

(She walks out of the attic and locks the door. She goes to the stairs. She screams out in pain and grabs her chest. She drops the bottle and falls to the bottom of the stairs.)

**_Mile's Death:_**

(Phoebe is kneeling over dead Miles, tears in her eyes)

**_Piper's Death in "All Hell Breaks Loose":_**

(Dr. Griffiths uses the paddles, but it doesn't work. Piper's eyes are still open as her head falls.)

**_I'm going under (going under)  
_**

**_Prue's plaque and funeral:_**

_Flash of Prue's plaque_

(Phoebe puts her head down, sobbing, Cole watchs solemnly)

(Piper is leaned into Leo's chest and Leo is hugging her. Darryl watchs pained.)

**_Chris's Death:_**

(Leo starts to cry. Chris is looking at him. Chris slowly vanishes. Leo buries his face in the sheets.

**_Cole's Vanquish in "Long Live The Queen:_**

(They vanquish Cole and it makes a huge explosion, making the windows smash.)

**Phoebe:** Oh my God.

* * *

**Kill Billie Vol. 2**

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are shooting out beans of electric blue light and Billie and Christy are shooting out fire, all fo them out of the palms of their hands. The powers collide, and start shooting out things from the center, where the meet. Then it creates a huge explosion, sending all of the girls flying backwards. The Manor blows up.)

**_I'm going under (drowning in you)_**

* * *

**Forever Charmed**

**_I'm going under_**

(Christy throws a fireball at them. Billie deflects it back to Christy. She's vanquished. Billie falls to her knees and cries.)

* * *

**I know the Charmed Ones have had more sad moments, but there's only so much you can fit into one song. Please review. The song is _Going Under_ by _Evanescence_.**

**_Pip Pip Halliwell_**


End file.
